User talk:CorbeauKarasu
Remove again Just when I thought wikia couldn't get any worse, they go on and add a highly distracting, unremovable "calendar". Can we just get rid of it? We all opted to remove their idiotic twitter thing, let's remove these too, if possible. How does everyone else feel?Tommy-Vercetti 21:18, January 16, 2012 (UTC) ...Anything? It's really distracting and pointless.Tommy-Vercetti 14:55, January 19, 2012 (UTC) About the format of the articles CorbeauKarasu, I'm not here to cause a stir on edits, but I never agreed with the format. Was this universally agreed upon with the other editors on this wikia? If it is, I'm willing to create a petition to change it. Don't you think there should be a section called "Character & Personality", followed by sub-sections that go into detail about the character? Wouldn't that be far more organized? Look over at this page Setsuna F. Seiei, isn't it better defined that way? Taikage - Admin 06:16, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Episode Templates I decided to go forward with these first since the links between the episodes are terrible right now for a number of reasons. a. the Category only jumbles up the episodes from both series. b. The read more sections on wikia for the episodes of both series is a joke since they almost always point to the 2003 anime episodes and not enough to the 2009 anime episodes. I'll at least cover the main episodes and if you want you can help improve the template, but I am only intending to deal with this problem. -Adv193 19:38, January 19, 2012 (UTC) The See Also section is largely to include links to episodes based on the same manga content, but your template seems rather useful as well. CorbeauKarasu 19:44, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Just got done with the first series. Will work on setting up the second series template next. I don't think the manga need immediate attention right now. -Adv193 19:58, January 19, 2012 (UTC) I think the new template you're adding is great. It was such a pain to either have to painstakingly click through each page or to type in the one you want. And, on another note, thanks to whoever removed that awful wikia calendar too.Tommy-Vercetti 21:13, January 19, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you and just to state it I finished the second series already and I agree what happened before between the episodes was tricky. Going to be a while before if I decide to do the same for the manga, though I'll likely name the template "FMA Manga". -Adv193 21:28, January 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Great work Adv, keep it up ^_^ Unfortunately I still can't manage to return to active editing, so I can't be of much help right now, but if something happens, feel free to leave me a message. --kiadony --talk to me-- 11:56, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Stupid category http://fma.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Males I just found this, and I know you didn't agree to it. I recall someone trying to do a "female" one awhile back and you stated clearly that gender categories were entirely pointless. Well, I agree too, but apparently someone took the liberty of adding in this, and I thought I'd bring it to your (or anyone else's) attention. Tommy-Vercetti 23:59, January 27, 2012 (UTC) :I've removed the "Males" category from all the pages, so that should be the end of it. I've checked the and it's not there, so I think it's gone for good. Fullmetal Fan 02:28, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Re: Image moving Well, most other wikia's does that as well and i also believe it makes it easier to edit the pages. --Gojita 09:49, February 4, 2012 (UTC)Gojita Hey, mind if I ask you a question? No doubt, that it's been you at the head of this site that it turned out so good. Most articles are written very well (and the substandard ones are getting better with time). Either way, the vocabulary is good, writing is good, information is good, all that, and it's probably the only good anime wikia I can even think of off the top of my mind. Anyway, you obviously know about how to make these online encyclopedias professional looking, so here's my question: What do you think about a website that continually alternates between British and English spellings? Even on the same page. To me, it looks extremely tacky and like it was written by 100+ people with no attempt whatsoever to tie in everyone's thoughts into a coherant piece. You know english, and so do I, I'm a writer, and I'm trying to imagine if in during anything I write, I alternate between something like "neighborhood" and "neighbourhood". It's incredibly amateurish in every sense to me. The reason I'm asking this is because I've recently grown tired of the one other wikipedia I edited on the side, because, for nearly a full year I did what I could to try and improve the quality, and one of those entailed trying to make the site consitent by removing the British spellings. When they literally have a page called "Body armor", and corresponding links use "armour", it should go with what the page is actually called. That wasn't a problem until now, when suddenly they began to have a problem with it. It's not like they even said "We use British english", nope, that would have actually made sense, instead the admins were "I don't mind either spelling, but we need a fair amount of both." ...How does that even work? It's pretty sad considering their biggest goal is to "Make the site the best of its kind on the net". Like that? What do you think? I personally think they should set a standard, but to do "a fair amount of both" solely not to offend anyone or something is just... the mark of incompetance regarding how to maintain and create a somewhat professional kind of online encyclopedia. They might as well just write alLLL thE ArITlcSE frOM now ON LIke tHIees; couldn't look any worse. What do you think? I just wanted to run this by someone else.Tommy-Vercetti 16:33, February 6, 2012 (UTC) They actually banned me for doing it, if you can believe that. The admins. I would be fine if they said "Only British english", but no, everytime I try and change "armour" to "armor" or something along those lines, they revert it and give me a warning; then, eventually I got banned for it. I don't care, obviously, that site is an absolute joke, but still, pretty lousy upkeep there. Tommy-Vercetti 15:59, February 7, 2012 (UTC) A small question Why don´t you guys creat a chat? i think it makes the wiki much better, the interaction between the users makes it a better place, and it´s easier to discuss topics related to the wiki in a chat, have a nice day and thank you for your attencion! Ncf 01:06, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Why waste time chatting? This isn't a forum; and everything that needs to be discussed is accomplished in this very same way, the talk pages.Tommy-Vercetti 14:35, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Helping Hello CorbeauKarasu, My name is Salubri i'm a Bureaucrat and Admin over at the Bleach Bleach Wiki. I used to come on the site way back when. Anyhow I just wanted to ask is there any work on the site that needs to be done in the area of organization. Ive always been a fan of FullMetal Alchemist and now especially Brotherhood. After some thought I figured I would help the site upgrade. The layout on the character articles. The coding for the main page, the refinement of the Character templates, fight articles, greater references, and the separation and development of individual pages for the 2003 series and 2009 series. Just some general thoughts let me know what you think. I recently informed Kiadony about this and she referred me to you. I also had spoken previously about this to KingLinkTiger. As when I attempted to try and help before you previously undid the edits with no explanation. So im assuming that you wouldnt be for any updated changes to the site.-- 15:01, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Hi Corbeau, My name is Tara and I am with FUNimation Entertainment. We license and distribute FMA, and we are interested in working with you and the wikia community in order to provide you with exclusive content, support, and anything else that we might could do in order to help enchance your community. (things like logos, screenshots, copy, dates of release, and other things that you might think of that could be relevant!) If you are interested in working with us, send me an email at feedback @ funimation.com and we can discuss it further! Thanks! Have a great day! FUNimation 14:55, March 21, 2012 (UTC) What exactly can you help with that we can't already do ourselves? The best way you can help, if you're even legit that is, stop removing all the openings off Youtube that we try and link to. I think a new still gets taken off within a day or two each time. Tommy-Vercetti 15:17, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Anything that we could provide to you (or is on our official FUNimation YouTube channel) would not be taken down. We could provide you with clean, HQ logos / key art, summaries, descriptions, upcoming release dates, and other things that could help expand your community (especially items in regard to the movie, Sacred Star of Milos movie that is coming out soon) We could also arange to provide promotion items to your community in order to have some sort of contest for your users! Let us know if you are interested (and you could also email us directly at feedback@funimation.com FUNimation 16:57, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Okay, that's nice to know it wasn't just some user trying to play a prank by pretending to be FUNimation. If you could provide links to any openings and ending themes you guys have already uploaded (if you've already uploaded such things) to wherever they won't get taken down, that'll help quite a bit of our pages, since we can't ever seem to link to any full openings to go along with the lyrics and information pages. Pass those on. So, I'm interested in fixing those. Don't know about everyone else here though, but I'm sure they'll take up your other efforts. Though, just so you know, the english dub will never take precedence here, if that's what you're after. It's up to CK though, so I'll leave the rest of the contact to him. Tommy-Vercetti 18:39, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Hi, Tara! It's very nice to hear FUNimation is interested in colaborating with our community! My main concerns are two: first, that most contents within the FUNimation site are closed to countries aside the US and, for example, I'm one of the biggest contributors here and I live in Brazil. This site is not merely a reference to US viewers of FMA, but a global reference site. I personally would be very upset to have it narrowed down its contents only for US' IPs. As an open source site and in such language as English (that has been established as an almost universal language) it would be a shame that people outside US could no longer view the openings of the show, for example. And I know that that is a complicated matter legally-wise, but I also think it's a vital point to an 'open source' site such as our own, not in terms of contents of the series itself, but for the sake of universalization of information. The second point, which is actually related to the first, is the independence of contents within this wikia. In many ways, the FMA wikia comprehends a lot more than just the FMA's animated series and it enters in the field of fandom established theories, the author of FMA herself and also the manga and it's paramount that we conserve that independency. We do hold as the most important aspect of the community the accuracy to the original contents of FMA and, even because of that, some discrepancies might appear in relation to the version of FUNimation, for example, since our fidelity is to the original contents, and not FUNimation' adaptation. And I don't mean it as a depreciation of FUNimation's adaptations of FMA, as I do understand them to be important to the process of translation, publicity and etcetera, but it's just not the parameters we uphold: it was a choice to be closer to the Japanese originals in our contents, even because of the global aspect of this wikia. Aside from that, I, personally, think it would be quite interesting to work with you here, altought the final decision would be entirely up to CK. Turdaewen 18:52, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :I agree personally as someone who used the official legal streams on Hulu to help make the summaries of FMA superb with both episodes and character profiles. Also as a member of the Funimation community if things work out I'll gladly support it. -Adv193 04:26, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Writing Standards? I was wondering if the FMA Wikia has a defined set of writing standards and where I might find it if it does. I'm interested specifically in verb tenses (past vs present). I'm asking because someone went through the 2003 section on the homunculus page and allegedly changed all the past tense verbs to the present. He actually did a hack-job; both past and present tense are present throughout the section, sometimes in the same sentence. I wrote about 98% of that section (I'm quite proud of it actually), and it irks me the way he butchered it and thought it was an improvement. I just want to be sure about verb tense before I go through it myself and fix the errors. Thanks, Damaijin 05:10, April 12, 2012 (UTC) That was me, and I think I fixed the instances of past-tense I missed before. By the way, present-tense is correct. For the most part, articles are written in the present-tense, and that's the grammatically correct way. The reason for this is because each time someone watches a movie, reads a book, whatever, it's happening in the present-tense for them. There are a couple exceptions; first, if you're quoting a line, it stays in whatever tense the line is in, and second, if the thing happened in the past in the story (Father creating the homunculi for example). Fullmetal Fan 05:42, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for your response, although I honestly don't recall ever being told that I should write in the present tense. But now that I know, I'll be sure to use it. As for the bloated writing, yes, I'm aware that I can get long-winded, and I apologize. But I wasn't actually talking about the cutting of various sections as the butchering. I was talking about the verb-conversion job. When verbs aren't all the same tense, it just looks bad... Also, I was wondering what you meant by the 2003 story sections. Are these the ones on character pages you're asking me to look at? Did you have any specific ones in mind? Thanks, Damaijin 20:41, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Another newbie in need of blocking Both Turdawen and I have warned this guy to quit reverting our edits to the Mustang and Alphonse pages regarding their status of both "deuteragonist" and "tritagonist", respectively. He's even admitted than there's no difference between "deuteragonist" and "secondary protagonist" but remains highly adamant that it shouldn't be changed. With all the words I've seen you use, with far more basic words up for grab, it was probably even you who decided to use those words to begin with. We try and use a somewhat advanced, professional writing style here. I've explained that to him and he just doesn't get it and won't accept it. Turdawen reverted them first and I'm agreeing with the rest of our veterans' majority as well. Look into it, but he's stated "I'M nOT GONNA StoP", so I think a suspension is in order, and if he comes back doing the same, I recommend a permanent banning. http://fma.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/McCrillisNsiah2 Tommy-Vercetti 19:56, April 15, 2012 (UTC) I did not attack the other editors, I've explained about my edits. I only turn against Tommy after he called me an idiot. I reverted the Mustang page only once but reverted the Al page numerously. Also if you checked my contributions, you see that clearly. Once I'd said to Fullmetal Fan I'll just leave it alone, I was over with it until Tommy had to bring the agrument back up again. McCrillisNsiah2 21:31, April 15, 2012 (UTC) And I only called you an idiot because you had to keep reverting and doing the same exact thing you did with me to Turdawen too. I personally couldn't care less what terms are used, but when I saw so many other editors agreeing with the use of the new terms, I figured they must have a good reason. And you shouldn't go berserk and endlessly and do this like CK said. If you just wrote about it on the talk page "Hey, I don't think this term fits", hardly anything would have happened. Do that next time; which is what I told you to do regarding images too the first time we spoke. Tommy-Vercetti 21:50, April 15, 2012 (UTC) So sorry! So sorry, I left my computer with my little cousin, and he said something about "I'm gonna make that number higher!" and... one thing led to another. He's flippin' smart to have figured that out though. You can go check out hagaren.wikia, he did it there too. Lin Yao 13:28, April 19, 2012 (UTC) One more thing~ This wiki is carrying some dead weight. By that, I mean the 3 bureaucrats who haven't made an edit in more than 2 years. Currently, no harm, but, consider that at one point once they are back, in that state of mind it would be very easy for them to abuse the rights. You may want to consider taking action at one point. I'm just pointing out, that I'd rather see a bureaucrat team of quality, not quantity. Hopefully, you know what I mean. All good. :D Lin Yao 14:14, April 19, 2012 (UTC) I have left an apology to turdaewen, so I can hopefully patch things up with this wiki. I wish to apologise to you, and the wiki. (as you seem to be the busiest editor of this wiki.) In general I clarified the kerfuffle with the editing by my cousin and such, but my actions still come off as competitive, due to multiple edits to the same page - this is because I edit inside of different sub-headings. (granted it is actually me editing) Please accept my sincere apologies on behalf of my cousin as well. I'm not sure if it makes much of a difference in your opinion, but he has apologised and understands what he has done. Again, sincere apologies. - Lin Yao Lin Yao 09:43, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Swearing on wikia In all the edit wars there have been on this wiki, for example, tommy-vercetti and mccrillisnsiah2, there has been quite unresolved communication. I don't have a problem with the way things are handled around here, it's always excellent, but during edit wars, swearing and very offensive talk can show up, and I don't think it's very good show for any "newcomers". I work as an admin at another wiki, (granted on another account) and I see this all the time, so I'm fine with it, but I'm just saying that maybe we should refrain from offensive language. - Lin Yao Lin Yao 00:05, April 21, 2012 (UTC) I'm usually the one who always handles most vandals and if you check any conversations I have with most of them it usually goes something like this: Me: Stop this, blahblah, for the last time Them: HEyehH FUcK u mAN And then I keep telling them to stop, maybe calling them an idiot; rightly so. It's these abusive kind of newbies that take extreme offense by someone just telling them they're wrong. Usually I just laugh at them if they keep resorting to name-calling, but I don't recall ever returning the language back at them. That means you're just as bad as they are in my opinion. Tommy-Vercetti 17:10, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Tom, that message above and Lin Yao's message concerns me and generally refers to me. Even though I was wrong when I edited war, I only reverted Al's page a bit the first time and reverted the Mustang's page once then you call me an idiot and threaten bans. That is when I started to get upset. Also you don't have to judge any new users by saying that they are vandalors and abusive as well as newbies on top of it. You have to get to know them. Remember, you threw insults at me first as well as saying that I will get banned, before you said those things, I wasn't going out of my way to just revert and vandalize the first time like you were saying. Anyways, I don't even know why is this being brought up again which was Lin Yao, I was already done with that so long ago anyway... McCrillisNsiah2 10:44, April 22, 2012 (UTC) For once, I agree with you. It's old news.Tommy-Vercetti 17:52, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I didn't want to offend you guys. I understand it's an old topic, but I agree with McCrillisNsiah about judgements, and I just thought that perhaps the people on this wiki could get along a bit better. And I am in no way directing this at either of you, I've seen other vandal wars on this wiki where manner gets quite offensive. I just thought that since Corbeau seems to be the most active admin on this wiki, a little bit of influence could appear. Please, no offence. Lin Yao 11:42, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Youtube account Do you still check your account? It will make messaging easier. Lin Yao 23:16, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Ahh yes, that's understandable. I suppose my topics aren't always the most pressing matter. And the anime convention.... I live in Melbourne, so I'll be checking out Comicon in a few months... Do you reckon there would be any notable FMA items? Lin Yao 10:50, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Pride (2003 anime) solution I thought of two ways of dealing with this issue once and for all 1. Just deleted and then permanently protect it so it can never be recreated. 2. Make a redirect to Pride#In_the_2003_anime and then place a permanent lock on it to prevent further editing on it. -Adv193 22:04, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Pride (2003) Page controversy I would go against the deletion of this page. The content of the 2003 section on "Pride" is minimal and this page should be just as pageworthy as the Wrath (2003) page. If you decide not to or go ahead with the deletion, please tell me ASAP so I know whether I should stop working on it or not. Lin Yao 04:31, April 29, 2012 (UTC) I know this is off topic of this section, but their is a person on this wikia that is harassing me, Tommy-Vercito he will not leave me alone. Pleas tell him to leave me be, look at my blog posts to see the proof.Analise Fuijiwara 23:45, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey, here's a radical idea then. Stop attention whoring yourself everywhere. If you can't handle people's opinions, then don't make blogs. No one here really cares about your fake stories, but you just have to get more attention and keep making up stories too, no less. If you just kept this on a blog (which I hardly ever read), I wouldn't even have noticed you; it's the fact that this started with you spamming talk pages and all this blah-blah whoring stuff of how you think you're an FMA expert or something; and you don't quit. Stop bringing attention to yourself if you can't handle negative backlash; it's that simple. Tommy-Vercetti 17:19, May 2, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry Anya, but I have to agree with T-V on this. Your stories, regardless whether they're true or not, aren't relevant to FMA, and this is certainly not a site for them either. "I no really understand this language! Bye-bye!' - Lin Yao 08:55, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Related video module coming soon I just wanted to make sure you had seen my note about the upcoming related videos module, let me know if you have any questions. http://fma.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Xean/Related_videos_module_coming_soon Sena 16:52, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Why did you remove the link on the "Events" page? How are people supposed to find the category? Syalantillesfel 03:01, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Events category Why did you remove the link on the "Events" page? How are people supposed to find the category? Syalantillesfel 03:02, June 8, 2012 (UTC) alchemy page Why was the link on the alchemy category removed? Syalantillesfel 03:07, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Response: events Re: Events The franchise page has links to the category pages for the fictional characters and locations. Why are they still there? In addition, 'The_Promised_Day' is linked to the alchemy and events catergory, both of which have no links to the franchise catergory. Syalantillesfel 03:15, June 8, 2012 (UTC) New category on browse page How about creating a new category for the fictional elements of FMA? The events, alchemy, etc; categories can be placed there. Syalantillesfel 03:59, June 8, 2012 (UTC) New category Dozens of other wikia's have 'in-world' master categories to improve navigation. What I am suggesting is a category that is the fictional counterpart of the real-world franchise category. All of the branches are located in single category that focuses on the fictional FMA elements. It would not clutter the browse page. Syalantillesfel 04:19, June 8, 2012 (UTC) In what way is that necessary? The reason for the "real world" category is to say "this is not a part of the Fullmetal Alchemist fiction." This wiki is about Fullmetal Alchemist, and the vast majority of pages are fiction, so why would we need a category that says a page is about Fullmetal Alchemist fiction? I don't know why you think it wouldn't clutter things up, that's all it would do.Fullmetal Fan 04:56, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Deleted or what? You seem to be following category pages, like "items", etc, all that; well, I seem to recall a page called "Military ranks" where it had a picture of each of the outfit designs and a list of all the military ranks in order. I can't seem to find that page again; did it get deleted? And if so, why? I thought it was a pretty helpful and interesting page, since I personally don't have much clue on proper military ranks, it was neat to actually see who had which rank and where they all line up. I just can't seem to find it, so I thought I'd ask.Tommy-Vercetti (talk) 19:43, July 28, 2012 (UTC) I completely agree. Though, I think perhaps one of the reasons it is so elusive is because no page links to it. What do you say if I go and link every military character page's "rank" link to it? That'll remedy that problem, I think. Tommy-Vercetti (talk) 20:15, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Affiliation/Help Hello! I am contacting you to let you know about a new FUNimation anime that got a wiki recently. The wiki for Kingdom (http://kingdom-anime.wikia.com/wiki/Kingdom_Wiki) is new and needs some help, so I was hoping you could let others in your community know about it and help out a fellow FUNimation wiki! I also was hoping that the Kingdom and Fullmetal Alchemist Wikis could be affiliated in order to increase traffic flow between the two. Please let me know if you are interested so we can exchange affiliate buttons, thanks so much! Gcheung28 (talk) 20:15, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Just so you're aware, just because some people here might love FMA doesn't mean we're automatically fans of every single anime FUNimation might happen to aquire. Tommy-Vercetti (talk) 21:25, August 1, 2012 (UTC)